eres solo para mi
by Mitsuki.28
Summary: SASUSAKU...sakura se enferma y tsunade no puede cuidarla asi que le pide a sasuke que cuide sakura...¿que pasara?


_**Bueno hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic que escribo espero que les guste y por favor **__**déjenme reviews plis. Bueno espero les guste**_

**Eres solo para mí**

Eran como las ocho de la mañana y una chica de pelo rosa y de unos 20 años de edad y muy hermosa aun dormía en su placida y calientita cama.

Era sakura haruno una de las mejores doctoras del hospital aun que no tan buena como la directora tsunade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

En el hospital de konoha… se encontraba tsunade en su escritorio ordenando unos papeles cuando alguien toco la puerta de su oficina…

Enfermera: tsunade-sama; la doctora haruno aun no ha llegado y por lo general ella siempre llega temprano (la enfermera estaba muy preocupada)

Tsunade: es verdad sakura ya se tardo espero que no le halla pasado nada creo que iré a verla y gracias por avisarme.

Enfermera: de nada doctora usted sabe que la doctora haruno es muy querida en este hospital.

La enfermara salio del despacho de tsunade y esta salio en dirección a la casa de sakura cuando llego a la casa de sakura toco varias veces la puerta pero nadie abrió así que entro por la ventana de la habitación de sakura y la encontró dormida y con las mejillas rojas…

Tsunade: ¿sakura?...por dios esta hirviendo en calentura…

Sakura estaba abriendo los ojos: tsunade…me siento fatal…me...Duele todo…

Tsunade: descuida sakura mira tomate esto y descansa ahorita yo no puedo curarte por que tengo una misión junto con naruto, hinata e Ino pero…sasuke puede curarte y no digas que no sakura…

Sakura: ¿Qué? ¡¡¡Estas loca tsunade!!!! Auch

Tsunade: no lo estoy sakura te conozco y se que eres capaz de ir al hospital y no puedes tienes que quedarte aquí y sasuke vendrá a cuidarte quieras o no.

Después de media hora tsunade logro convencer a sakura para que sasuke la cuidara y pues este acepto cuidarla después de todo no tenia nada que hacer.

-------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el camino el pelinegro iba caminando ahora sasuke era mucho mas alto tenia 21 años y se llevaba muy bien con naruto y tenia muchas admiradoras pero a él solo le interesaba una en especial.

Al llegar a casa de sakura; tsunade fue quien le abrió la puerta y le explico todo y le pidió de favor que se quedara con sakura en la noche y que no la dejara ir a trabajar al día siguiente después tsunade se fue a la misión que tenía.

Sasuke subió al dormitorio de sakura y la encontró durmiendo pero al entrar se sonrojo pues sakura no estaba tapada con la sabana y solo llevaba puesto una blusa de tirante y un mini short (como dice ale) no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Sasuke se acerco a la cama y la tapo con la sabana pero por alguna razón volteo a ver los labios de sakura…

Sasuke pensando: sakura…me gustaría tanto darte un beso…y si lo hago pero y se despierta…

Sin darse cuenta sasuke cada vez se iba acercando mas a los labios de sakura pero en ese momento el teléfono sonó e hizo que se asustara y callo arriba de sakura lo cual provoco que sakura se despertara…

Sakura: ahhhhhhhhh… ¿sasuke?...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡sasuke!!!!!!!!(Poniéndose toda roja por como estaban los dos pues era algo comprometedor)

Sasuke (todo colorado y parándose rápidamente): yo este…sakura…no es lo que piensas yo…me caí estaba tapándote…y…bueno yo….lo siento

Sakura: si bueno esta bien sasuke el teléfono sigue sonando ¿contestas?

Sasuke: si yo contesto… (aun estaba algo nervioso y sonrojado al igual que sakura quien lo veía) bueno…

¿?: ¿Sakura? Soy sai ¿eres sakura?

Sasuke: claro que no soy sakura y que quieres gay

Sai: ¿sasuke tonto? ¿Qué haces ahí?

Sasuke: pues ya vez como son las cosas…

Sakura: sasuke ¿Quién es?

Sasuke: un BABOSO molestando se equivoco de numero (colgando el teléfono) ya vez como son los tontos de hoy en día.

Sakura quien todavía no se creía eso de que se habían equivocado solo pudo decir un "esta bien sasuke" quien aun no se acostumbraba a que sakura le dijera solo "sasuke" que había pasado con esa mujer realmente había cambiado mucho ya no era esa niña que siempre andaba tras él ahora hasta andaba con "saibobo" como lo llamaba sasuke.

Sasuke: sakura tu…aun… ¿me kieres?

Sakura toda sorprendida: ¿que? Sasuke claro que te quiero tu y naruto son mis amigos y…

Sasuke: no sakura me kieres pero de quererme así como hombre…

Sakura: sa...su...ke yo no se…

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó y sasuke tubo que ir abrir la puerta para solo tener que encontrarse con el novio de sakura: sai.

Sai: ¿y sakura?

Sasuke: saibobo que tal ¿como estas?

Sai: no te hagas el chistoso sasuke el ex vengador…¿Dónde esta sakura?

Sasuke: sakura esta…

¿?: Aquí estoy sai

Sakura había bajado a ver quien era el que había llegado (ya se había cambiado de ropa si es que sakura es muy rápida…XD)

Sai: sakura que bueno ¿ya estas mejor MI AMOR?

Sakura: si ya estoy mejor pero necesito descansar un poco eso dijo tsunade

Sasuke susurrando: y tu estas molestando…ya vete

Sai: ¿decías sasuke? Parece que hablaste ¿no?

Sasuke solo lo quedo viendo con una cara de depuse te mato y se retiro a la cocina a hacer la comida mientras que sakura estaba con sai platicando y sai cuando veía que sasuke estaba viéndolos besaba a sakura.

Sasuke: sakura la comida ya esta

Sakura: gracias sasuke

Sasuke: de nada linda…por cierto sai creo que ya es tarde y sakura tiene que comer y descansar eso dijo la vieja digo tsunade…ya vete no…(sasuke llevaba casi arrastrando a sai a la puerta hasta que lo saco y cerro la puerta)

Sakura:…

Sasuke: ya esta… (Cuando sasuke volteo vio que sakura lo estaba viendo con cara de y a ti que te pasa) ¿Qué?

Sakura: no nada es solo que estas raro…

Sasuke: hmp!

Sakura: siempre haces lo mismo ya no te entiendo ¿Por qué sacaste así a sai?

Sasuke: Mmmmmmm déjame ver ¿por que quise?

Sakura estaba a punto de explotar esa no era una respuesta era obvio que sasuke se estaba volviendo loco

Sakura: a veces no te entiendo sasuke escúchame ¡bien! Sai es mi NOVIO y tiene mas derecho de estar aquí que ¡TU!

Sasuke: pues ¡¡¡¡¡no quiero!!!!

Sakura: ¿Qué?

Sasuke: no quiero sakura no quiero que ese babas sea tu novio no quiero que él te bese ni que te abrase (sasuke estaba molesto y caminaba por la casa gritando y sakura estaba como ida con todo lo que decía) no quiero que te quiera ni que tu lo quieras…no quiero que seas de ¡¡¡ÉL!!!

Sakura: sasuke-kun…

Sasuke se acerco a sakura la atrajo así a él y la abrazo susurrándole a sakura en el oído:

Sasuke: sakura quiero que seas mía y de nadie mas…

Sakura: sa…su…ke…yo…

Sasuke levanto el rostro de sakura para que ella lo viera y después junto sus labios con lo de ella y ella respondió al beso gustosamente al principio el beso era tierno pero después se torno en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo; sasuke empezó a besar el cuello de sakura haciendo que esta soltara un leve gemido, sasuke alzo a sakura y la llevo hasta la habitación ya en la cama sasuke acerco mas su cuerpo al de sakura para que ella notara su excitación

Sakura estaba como hipnotizada empezó acariciar a sasuke y él empezó a acariciar la pierna de sakura después comenzó a quitarle la blusa haciendo que esta solo quedara con el sostén después le bajo el pantalón a sakura y quedo solo en ropa interior mientras que sakura con sus torpes manos empezó a quitarle la camisa a sasuke y acariciarlo haciendo que sasuke también diera gemidos

Al poco rato sakura y sasuke estaban totalmente desnudos sasuke acariciaba los senos de sakura y ella también lo acariciaba todo; espalda, brazos, nalgas…sasuke estaba todo excitado al igual que sakura los dos gemían si cesar se besaban y tocaban…

Sasuke con voz ronca: eres…perfecta…

Sakura no respondía solo lo besaba sasuke iba tocando mas y mas hasta llegar a la intimidad de sakura la toco y lambió sakura estaba totalmente excitada depuse de un rato sasuke la penetro y en ese momento supo que sakura era virgen y que ahora era solo de él a sakura le dolió pero después paso y todo fue excelente hasta que cada uno llego al clímax y quedaron satisfechos y se quedaron dormidos.

Eran como las ocho de la noche sasuke despertó y vio que sakura aun dormía y la beso e hizo que sakura despertara.

Sakura: sasuke-kun…

Sasuke: que pasa princesa

Sakura: te amo sasuke

Sasuke: sakura tu…

Sakura estaba esperando la peor respuesta…

Sasuke: tú…eres solo para mí.

Sakura se sorprendió: y tu para mi ahora soy tuya sasuke.

Sasuke: te amo sakura

Sakura y sasuke se abrazaron y después sellaron su declaración en otro beso lleno de todo el amor que se podían dar y ahora sasuke y sakura solo eran uno solo.

**FIN**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --

_**Bueno espero que les halla gustado plis **__**déjenme reviews y no olviden que soy principiante que no soy buena con los lemon pero por fa dejen sus comentarios y sean sinceras…**_


End file.
